


[podfic] Howl

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bestiality, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-03
Updated: 2009-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly





	[podfic] Howl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Howl](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15024) by bhriste. 



**Download** : [MP3 (6.45 MBs)](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2009/Harry%20Potter/Howl.mp3) (right click & save as)  
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic.

**Archived** : [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/howl)  
Thanks to the archivists who volunteer at the Audiofic Archive

**Length** : 00:06:57

 


End file.
